Not so black and white
by nnk05
Summary: THIS IS A BENLOS FIC. Another take on the movie with sections of it being through the eyes of the two characters themselves. The timeline and events will be different cause I'm aiming for a more realistic month, instead of the movie month so expect new things, least of all because it's a Ben/Carlos fanfic. Also I don't own any rights to this movie or characters. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The world gets more colorful

Carlos De Vil wasn't what you would call the most villainous of people and he knew it. Instead of coming up with evil schemes he'd rather be in his lab trying to get his invention to connect the Isle of the Lost with the rest of the world, and maybe make some friends he could game and be himself with. Really being evil wasn't high on Carlos's list of things he'd want to be doing, but it was definitely higher that touching up his mom's hair and brushing her fur coats, cleaning her car or any of the work he had to do when he did laundry. So when he heard the news about his going to Auradon Prep with, his new not quite friends but the closest thing to it, Jay, Evie, and Mal there was a part of him that was almost giddy about the prospect, and that part was thoroughly trounced by the part of him that feared what leaving the island that he called home for so long meant.

Sure he'd be away from his controlling and slightly, or completely in his opinion, off mother but there would be a chance that he'd have to interact with, dare he say it, dogs. And that was the least of his worries, what with the whole stealing the Fairy Godmother's wand for Maleficent and the other villains revenge. So part of him was very touched when his mother, Cruella De Vil the obsessed with fashion, and fur, and materialistic diva, said that she wouldn't let him go cause she'd miss him.

That is until she told him why she'd miss him, then he couldn't wait to get out of there, and he berated himself for getting his hopes up yet again that maybe somewhere in her heart his mother did love him as a son and not a live in servant that just so happened to have the same blood as her. So as soon as he heard the horn outside he grabbed his garbage bag of things, some cloths and the blue silk covered pillow he got from Evie a few months back, tossed it into the trunk of the limo and dived into it as fast as possible. After the limo started he and Jay got into a short tussle between themselves to try to be the first to taste the new candy, the non dirty candy. With the quick terror that each of the villain kids felt when they thought that they would be taking a dip into the croc infested water, the new journey.

Carlos was just looking forward to being away from his mother for a while, and not having everything be so full of black and white and red.

* * *

Meanwhile in Auradon itself a different scene was unfolding. Ben Beast, the soon to be king of the United States of Auradon, was waiting with his girlfriend Audrey by his side and the school band behind him for the arrival of the four villain children to arrive. He was genuinely looking forward to meeting these four and was trying his best to make a good first impression on them. Taking a glance toward Audrey he couldn't help but feel that she was forcing herself to be a part of this. In fact ever since he made his proclamation about the children of the Isle he could only notice how obsessed with how she was trying to act like he wanted her to, like how a princess and the future queen of Auradon was supposed to act. It's been a couple of months that he started to feel that perhaps Audrey wasn't the one he actually wanted to be by his side.

He noticed how the time he spent with Audrey was very tedious. She just wasn't the person he thought she was. Actually it was more likely that he had changed which made him think that Audrey and him didn't work. Ever since he had that dream about the Isle of the Lost he just couldn't help but think about what more to life there was than just living in Beast Castle, or living in Auradon.

Ben was jostled out of his thoughts by the sound of the school band. The school band started to play as soon as they saw the limo pull up and the students started to wave their flags with the school emblem of the Knights, and wave their signs welcoming the villain children, and just wave in general.

"Well here they come" Audrey said to Ben, a bit of apprehension in her voice. Ben nodded his head as he looked at the limo pull to a stop and the door open. He, Audrey, and Fairy Godmother all started forward to greet the new additions to their school.

* * *

"You've got everything else, why do you want whatever this is!?" is the first words that the Auradon Prep students heard from the first out of the limo, the young man wore a leather jacket which was black on the right side, white on the left, with red sleeves and a fur collar around it, underneath which was a black shirt which was designed to look as if it had white paint spilled on it in some places. He also wore black leather wrist bands of different sized on both hands and red finger-less gloves. Even his pants were black and white. He had actually tumbled out of the limo and was on the floor. In his hands was a blue cloth that he was tugging on and his lips were smeared with chocolate that he had just recently eaten.

"Cause you want it" was the reply from the taller youth who had come out of the limo after the. He had long black hair, a leather vest of blue, yellow and brownish red, blue jeans, and a red beanie. He wore black leather gloves as well as studded wristbands and black combat boots. In his hands was the electronics from the limo as well as a blue cloth that he was tugging on to get from the other youth on the ground.

After the two boys two girls stepped out of the limo, the first of which had black high heeled boots, blue and white leggings over which she wore a black skirt with words on it, black finger-less gloves, a blue top that was red on the inside and was carrying a red makeup case on her side, and had a head of ocean blue hair. The second girl had purple shorts, a purple leather jacket that had pops of lighter purple as well as green, a fishnet top and black finger-less gloves as well. She had a lovely shade of purple hair.

As the band stopped playing they parted for three people to walk forward to greet the youths that just got out of the limo. The first was an older woman with brown hairs, a baby blue dress over which she wore a baby blue jacket and a pink bow. Behind her was a youthful couple, the girl wore a pink dress and a blue jacket, she had a shade darker brown hair than the women in the lead and was curled and a gold choker necklace and belt. The boy short brown hair, with a white collared button up shirt, a blue, gold, and silver striped tie and blue jacket that was buttoned up with white decorative buttons on it and a golden emblem of the school's mascot embroidered on it, and gold colored pants.

As they approached the purple haired girl warned the two fighting over the item with a "Guys, guys, guys".

"We were just cleaning up" responded the taller boy as the helped his younger friend up off the floor and let go of the cloth.

"Leave it like you found it, and by that i mean just leave it." Responded the older brunette.

The taller boy threw the electronics in his hand into the car, while his younger counterpart passed the cloth back to him to be put away in the same manner, and the limo door was shut afterwards.

The taller male with his hands now free walked forward to greet the younger brunette

of the trio with a "Hello foxy" he crossed his arms as he stood in front of her and continued with his introduction "the names Jay" he finished with a smirk. She merely giggled in an uninterested way and the older brunette spoke instead tilting to be in front of him

"Welcome to Auradon Prep" she straightened her posture and continued. "I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress" she finished with a curtsy.

"The Fairy Godmother, as in Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" the purple haired girl mimed waving a wand as she spoke.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi you betcha" responded the person now known as Fairy Godmother. "Yeah I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand, and that warm smile, and that sparkly wand?" The purple haired asked Fairy Godmother.

She responded to the question with "That was a long time ago, and as I always say don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future". Taking this as a cue the couple behind Fairy Godmother stepped forward and sharply dressed male said in a good nature tone "It's so good to finally meet you all, I'm Ben".

"Prince Benjamin, soon to be King" his female counterpart interrupted, and said in a self important manner. The young lady in blue finally stepped forward herself to greet him. "Finally a Prince, my mom's a Queen which makes me a Princess" she said in a flirty tone as she curtsied to Ben. The younger brunette female again interrupted. This time with a derogatory tone she said "The Evil Queen has no Royal standing here, and neither do you" she finished with a mocking smile plastered to her face.

"This is Audrey" Ben introduced her with a awkward smile. "Princess Audrey" she said with her finger pointing toward Ben as she interrupted him for the third time in less than five minutes "His girlfriend, right Bennie Boo" and then grabbed his hand as she finished speaking. Ben just smiled awkwardly again not knowing what to do in such a situation.

"Ben and Audrey will show you around, I'll see you tomorrow" said the Fairy godmother. "The doors of wisdom are never shut" she said as she broke the holding hands of Ben and Audrey "But the library hours are 8 to 11 and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews" she finished as the four new students let out an awkward laugh. She then left and the school band and other students followed after her.

Now it was just Ben, Audrey and the four very obviously out of place youths standing outside of the school.

* * *

Ben couldn't believe how Audrey had just acted in front of the villain youths. She was pushy, demeaning, tried to show off her status, kept interrupting him, and even made it seem as if he was her property or something. He had never seen this side of her and frankly her really didn't care for it. It was quite obvious to him that she didn't like the new kids and the fact that she wasn't even willing to try to give them a chance or to hide her dislike at all just gave Ben even more reasons to break it off with her.

If she couldn't even open her mind to the possibility that the new kids could be good, if she wouldn't even give his proclamation about giving them a chance and face value then that meant she wasn't who he thought she was. It meant that she wasn't giving him and his thoughts and value at all. If Audrey couldn't be agree with his thoughts that was one thing, after all he knew that giving these guys a chance wasn't without risk. But to completely undermine him in front of so many people with her actions as she had just done was not something that he could tolerate as both a person and a soon to be king.

"It is so, so, so good to finally meet you" Ben finally let out to try to break the awkwardness that Audrey had instilled into the atmosphere surrounding the group. He had went up to Jay first, he had of course long ago memorized the names and physical characteristics of the four descendants of villain's he had invited to Auradon, to shake hands and was instead greeted with a fist bump to the chest which caught him off guard a little. He smiled though cause he could tell that Jay had only meant it as a greeting and not a threatening gesture. Jay had smiled back.

He then moved on the Mal and shook hands with her. "This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history…" he moved on as he spoke and shock Carlos's hand. He notice that it was somewhat sticky and seeing the chocolate smeared on his lips he assumed it was such. He brought his finger to his lips to taste what the stickiness was.

"...Chocolate" Ben said in the middle of his speech. Seeing as he was staring at Carlos when he did and said this Carlos couldn't help bet lick his thumb in a somewhat embarrassed way. That made Ben smile and think it was cute.

"As a day our two people's wounds begin to heal" he finished his speech to cover up what he had just thought from both himself and others. He really didn't know where that thought had come from.

"Or the day that you showed four people the way the bathroom's are" Mal said in a joking way.

"A little over the top" Ben responded liking that at least the four of them weren't scared off yet, and that they could relax enough as to make jokes with him. "Oh more than a little bit" Mal responded. Ben couldn't help but think that life in this coming month till his coronation was going to be the most colorful it's been from his first real interaction with the descendants, as he laughed at Mal's honest remark.


	2. Chapter 2 Night is for mischief

Chapter 2: Night is meant for mischief ...or maybe not

Carlos' had a mixed first impression of Auradon. On the one hand Auradon was clean and well organized, unlike the Isle of the Lost. Fairy Godmother while being strict still gave off a friendly demeanor just like a mother would. But that was just his guess because his mother was only demanding and overbearing. On the other hand though there was Audrey. It was clear to all the villain's that she wasn't happy in the slightest that they were here. She was just so fake with her welcome it made Carlos almost physically ill watching her. Especially when she greeted Mal and brought up that her mom was Aurora. If Sleeping Beauty was gifted with grace and social etiquette she didn't pass it on to her daughter, with her thinly veiled attempt at letting the past go.

The biggest plus for Auradon so far though was Ben. Carlos would deny it if anyone tried to even hint at it but as soon as he saw the prince he thought he was handsome. When they shook hands he was so embarrassed that he had chocolate on his hand and the smeared it on Ben's, and was enamored by the smile he gave after tasting it and finding out what it was, though he did his best to hide it by sucking the sweat from his thumb. It was especially nice to see how genuinely happy the prince was that they took him up on his offer to come to Auradon, even if it had come with strings he didn't know about. It was something he never experienced form his own mother, so it was nice to see someone happy for his presence. When he was joking around with Mal after his speech Carlos thought how down to earth Ben was, and hoped there would be others that open minded about their arrival.

* * *

"Okay so how about a tour, Yeah." Ben said trying to break up the tension that Audrey and Mal had made in the group. "Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago, and converted to a high school by my father when he became king." he lead his new classmates to the statue of his father as he started the tour. He stopped and clapped his hands twice to make the statue morph into his father's beastly form. He heard a scream as it did so.

Turning toward the origin of the scream Ben saw Jay holding a frightened Carlos bridal style. Grinning at the adorable and genuine reaction he said "Carlos it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from Beast to Man, to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked in a joking manner. "Yeah mom won't let him on the couch." he replied with a straight faced delivery. He smiled when Mal smirked getting his sarcastic joke. Turning Ben, with Audrey clinging to his arm continued the tour. He heard Carlos getting back down and three sets of footprints following him. He smirked when he heard two clap from who he assumed was Carlos trying to get the statue to morph back, and then heard him speed to catch up to the group.

"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands, and things like that?" Mal asked as soon as they were in the foyer of the school. Ben thought that her curiosity was due to being out from under the dome that prevents magic from reaching the Isle for the first time, that and the fact that news about Auradon rarely goes to the Isle at all. "Yeah it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired".

"Most of us here are just ordinary mortals" he explained to the group. "Who happen to be kings and queens." she pointed out to him rolling her eyes at the hypocrisy of his point. "That's true" Audrey said taking his hand and wrapping it around her shoulder as she put her two cents in. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years" she finished in a self important manner. Ben couldn't help but start to get frustrated with her for undermining the point that he was trying to make, which was that the people from Auradon and the people from the Isle weren't so different. Of course to not make a scene in front of the group he could only awkwardly laugh with Audrey as she laughed for real.

"Doug" he said as soon as he saw him, taking his chance to get his arm back from Audrey. "Doug come down." He moved away from her and went toward the stair landing, wrapping his arm around Doug in a friendly way he continued with "He's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms".

"I'll see you later okay, and if there is anything you need feel free to…" is all he got out before Audrey interrupted him again "Ask Doug". Both Mal and Audrey laughed sarcastically, and all i could do was awkwardly laugh as well. As Audrey walked off she pulled on my hand and so I went to. I waited until we were out the doors and alone before i stopped walking and pulled my hand out of her grasp.

She turned around and looked at me surprised that I had just done that. Checking our surroundings once more I looked at her and asked "What was all that about Audrey?" my tone firmer than I had wanted to admit but I was frustrated with how she acted and wanted an answer. "What was what all about Bennie Boo?" she asked genuinely.

I couldn't believe that she didn't see anything wrong with her actions just now. "Oh I don't know, the whole interaction we just had with our new classmates from the Isle" he said hoping she would come to her senses and see that she was acting less princessly that she thought she was. "I don't know what you are talking about Ben" Audrey said, this time less genuine than before, he knew that she was replaying the interaction in her mind.

"Really, so you don't know anything about constantly interrupting me just now. Or being overly clingy with me as if to show off that we are together" he started. He waited a minute to see how she would respond, and when she didn't he continued "Oh how about trying to demean and lower them by pointing out our social status, and their lack there of". She frowned at that but still didn't say anything. Ben's temper,which he got from his father, was on building up steam now so he brought up the worst mistake that Audrey had made. "What about trying to start something with Mal by bringing up the fact that her mother cursed your mother and the kingdom she belonged to".

That got her to react "Well what do you expect when I'm confronted with the daughter of my families worst enemy Ben" she said in a hiss. "I expect that you don't bring up the crimes that her mother did, because news flash Mal isn't Maleficent" he told her.

Before she could say anything he continued "Look, I don't expect you to be best friends with her right away, if ever. Hell I know this must have been really hard for you, but that doesn't give you the right to bring up something that she had no control over" Ben started. " You know that they are in a new place, and if the first thing we do is bring up their parents crimes than all we are telling them is that they are just offshoots of their parents. All that you did with that is make it clear to everyone present that you weren't going to give them a chance to prove that they aren't evil" he told Audrey. He watched as her eyes watered, and Ben being Belle's son well couldn't help but want to go comfort her. Especially because it was his temper that had caused her to cry.

So he walked toward her and held her tightly against his chest. "Well what about her trying to defend what her mother did by bringing up the fact that my grandparents didn't invite her mother to the christening of their daughter" Audrey said in a thin attempt to justify her actions. "Mal was only trying to protect her mother as anyone would, and while that doesn't make it right she was only reacting to your actions first" he said trying to play peacemaker because the other side wasn't there to defend herself.

In a more soothing voice he said "I'm not telling you to forget what Maleficent did to your family and kingdom, what I'm asking of you is to not let that control how you interact with Mal or the others. They aren't their parents and deserve a chance to show us that". He rubbed small circles on her back with his hand to comfort her.

"Let's just forget that this happened and try not to let it affect any future interactions we have okay" he asked her after she had calmed down some. Audrey nodded after a few seconds. Ben walked her back to her dorm and he went to his. As the door to his room closed behind him all he could think about is what had happened. Even though he told Audrey that they should forget about what had happened he couldn't. His relationship with her really wasn't as strong as he had thought and he was having second thoughts about it. What he really wanted in a relationship was someone who was genuine, and had thoughts beyond royal peerage and proper etiquette.

He couldn't help but flash back to the embarrassed look on Carlos's face from the chocolate incident, or how he almost jumped out of his skin from his father's statue transforming. Everyone else in Auradon would have said how impressive it was in fear of insulting the king, but Carlos just reacted. Ben shook his head, took off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and pants and slide out of them. in just his blue boxers he reached for his towel and went to take a shower to clear his mind, hopefully things would between him and Audrey would be more clear in the morning.

* * *

After Ben left with Audrey Doug decided to introduce himself to us. "Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy… heigh ho" he was counting the dwarfs on his fingers as he named them, but gasped and let slip the heigh ho as soon as he saw Evie. She noticed and introduced herself "Evie, Evil Queens daughter" she said flirtatiously. The rest of us were trying not to laugh at the irony of Doug finding Evie attractive.

Doug shook his head to clear it and so "So about your classes I put in the requirements already, History, Safety rules for the internet, and uh … Remedial Goodness 101" his voice squeaked at that last one for obvious reasons, but Mal being Mal just had to say something about it. She took a caramel that she had from the limo unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth as she said "Let me guess, new class". Doug just nodded.

"Come on guys, lets go find our dorms" Mal told us as she dropped the candy wrapper and took the lead. We all followed her up the staircase that Doug just came down from. Doug was nice enough to stop us with "Oh uh yeah your dorms are that way guys", and pointed to the opposite direction of where we were heading. He went back to naming the seven dwarfs, and seeing as how he was the second person to treat us like actually human beings I decided to help him out by naming the last one "Sneezy" is what i told him as I left to follow the others.

We ending up finding the our dorm first so after planning to meet up again later tonight in it we bid the girls goodbye. When Jay and I opened the door I took in the view of our room. There were two twin sized beds with bedside tables, a table in the center of the room, two desks off on the sides, and best of all a smart tv above a fireplace, with a gaming system and motion sensing devices . The beds even came fully furnished with comforters and pillows and even blankets. I wouldn't tell this to anyone but Evie, but i was so looking forward to sleeping on a real fully furnished bed for once. "This place is pretty sweet, right Jay?" I asked him after settling my stuff on the bed on the left. "It's decent" was his reply but i could see that he was looking around on the furnishes in the room and calculating how much he would be able to get for them if this was back on the Isle. He was impressed in his own way.

"I'm gonna look around the school some more, so I'll see you later Carlos" Jay said to me, which I knew was code for him going around to look at what he could steal. "Sure thing Jay, just make sure you're back before Mal and Evie get here" is all I said in response. I heard the door close and was thus left alone. taking out my things and putting them away didn't take to long so I looked around the room, memorizing the way things went in case I need to clean up real quick. This of course was a force of habit from living fourteen years with mom. I found a fire drill map pointing out the points of exits in case of a fire, as well as a school map which I memorized so as to be able to find the shortest route and shortcuts away from people, just in case. With all that done I decided to take a shower in the private bathroom the dorms had, but changed into the same clothes cause they were mostly clean anyway.

I then did what I had been wanting to do since I first entered the room. I found a game on the system and started it up. It didn't take me to long to figure out how it worked and by the time Jay came back, and the girls came by I had gotten to level three.

"Jay, what are you doing?" I heard Mal ask as soon as she walked in.

"It's called stealing" was his response. "Okay so what's the point?" Mal asked again.

"Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever i want, only it's free" was Jay's smart aleck response. Evie was checking out our room while this exchange was going on and decided to touch up her make up on my bed, which was the only one free at the moment with barely anything on it.

"Okay so you can do that, or you can leave all of this here and pick it up when we rule over the world" Mal told him in her I can't believe you're not getting this voice. Evie chimed in with " You sound just like your mom".

This was a big compliment to Mal, she has always been trying to live up to her mother's expectations of her. "Thank you" is what she said and really meant it.

"You do it your way, and I'll do it mine" is all Jay said as he approached where I was playing the game. "Die suckers. Jay come check this thing out, it's awesome" I said quickly before Mal and Jay could get into a fight.

"Guys, do I have to remind you what we are all here for" Mal said getting all of our attention. "Fairy Godmother, pow pow pow, Magic Wand" was Jay's response as he played the game.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents" was all Mal had to say to get our attention, we all turned toward her. "To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel. Yeah".

"Yeah" was Carlos's halfhearted response.

"Evie, mirror me" Mal rallied us at the table.

Evie took out the mirror and spoke the rhyme to find the wand "Mirror, Mirror in my hand, where does Fairy Godmother's wand stand". It showed us a picture of the wand.

"Zoom out" I said cause we could only see the wand. "Magic Mirror not so close" was Evie's response. After fiddling around with the zoom on the mirror, and I mean really when someone says not so close they don't mean zoom out to outer space, we found out it was in the Museum of Cultural History. "Do we know where this is" Mal asked. I just typed the name of the museum into the internet search bar and found the address for it. "Two point three miles from here" was how I answered her as i showed them the location and direction to our destination.

"Well then, lets get going" Mal stood up and said as she headed for the door.

"Hold up, Mal" I said nervously, after all she did have a temper and was narrow minded when chasing a goal at times. "What do you mean hold up Carlos, we know where it is so let's go get it" was her impatient response.

"I don't think that's the wisest of idea's" was all I got out before she glared death at me. Luckily Evie was kind enough to come to my defense with "Let's just hear him out Mal, after all it's all of us in on this". That got Mal to calm down and sit down.

So while she was only glaring at me annoyed I began to explain myself. "We don't even know anything about this place. Before we go charging in we should do our research. After all isn't that what all the teachers at Dragon's Hall, and our parents keep telling us" was how I started. "Haven't they always told us that they were teaching us to be smarter than they were, not to make the same mistakes they did. Well just charging into a place we know nothing about isn't being smarter than them" Carlos added quickly.

"So what do you suggest we do, and how long do we wait for. I mean it's not like we know for sure we can get information on the museum or anything" Mal said in anger. It seemed to me she thought I was holding us back

"Just give me until tomorrow night okay, I mean i don't expect to find a detailed floor plan of the place but there has to be some information about the exhibits and the security measures, and some information is better than no information right" I asked all three of them hopefully. "He has a point Mal" Jay agreed with me quickly. "A one day delay wouldn't kill us right" was Evie's helpful response.

"Alright fine, but only one day. Come tomorrow night we go no matter what info you may or may not have found out Carlos" Mal finally capitulated. The girls then got up, checked to see if the coast was clear, and left back to their dorm room.

"That took some balls Carlos" Jay said as he slapped by back in a way to go man kind of way. "Especially cause now Mal has access to magic, so if anything went wrong you may have ended up a squirrel or something" he said with a laugh. I could only let out a sigh of relief as I took the laptop and laid down on my bed. His joke reminded me that Mal really could do things now that she couldn't before, so I forgot all about my game and got to work. After all tomorrow night was going to be mischievous one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3 The color of Evil

Chapter 3: The color of evil

 **First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who added this story to their favorite list or is following this story. It means a lot. Next to Shadow Cat17, I also can't wait to see how this story goes. To tell you all a secret, even I don't know exactly what I'll write until I get started on the chapter and let the story guide me itself. I have a few scenes in mind but no chapter is every complete before i write it. This chapter was actually gonna be part of the last one but i thought it wouldn't do justice to the story to not break it up.**

 **The story will pick up at times, meaning it's not going to be a day by day story. Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter three.**

* * *

"The time is now 6:30 a.m. and you're listening to Auradon's early morning music station 101 Dalms F.M. Let's getting the day started with a throwback song for those of us just getting up. It's "Once upon a Dream" by Emily Osment". This was the first thing Ben heard as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He turned over and hit the off button on his radio clock before the song got to far. Even the thought of anything to do with Audrey or her family was not what he wanted to hear first thing this morning.

Pulling the covers off Ben got up and went to get some water from bathroom sink, he went to the mini fridge and got out a lemon, cut it in half, and squeezed half of it into the water. He took a straw and drank it quickly. After finishing he lay down on the ground and did two sets of twenty five crunches. Turning over he assumed the push up position and did the same amounts as the crunches. After working up a light sweat Ben got up again and headed back to the bathroom to continue his morning regimen.

He went back to the bathroom this time with a towel. He started the the shower, set his towel on the hook and slide off his boxers, golden silk color. Walking to the toilet he lifted the seat and relieved his bladder. After flushing Ben stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over him. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the warmth spreading through his skin and seeping into his muscles. He stood under the shower spray and relaxed for the first time in a while. Feeling the water run down his chest, through the ridges of his defined abs, down his hips, and washing down his limp member and sac, as well as his legs he let out a sigh of relief.

Stepping out from under the spray he reached for the bar of soap he began to lather up his arms, moving along to his shoulders, his back and chest, down towards his abs. When he got to his cock he felt a jolt as it chubbed up slightly. Carefully he lathered his balls and ass, and continued going down his thighs washing his defined calves.

Taking the shower head into his hands he slowly rinsed off the soap working his way up from his legs. Again when the water hit his dick and scrotum he felt a jolt of pleasure and the blood flowing into his nether region. he quickly washed off the rest of the soap from his body and put the shower head back in it's place. Grabbing the shampoo the washed his hair, trying his hardest to ignore the semi he was now sporting. It was to no avail as he stood under the water and felt it drip over him.

Ben realized it had been a while since he had relieved himself, and thought that it would help get rid of some of the stress from getting ready for the arrival of the Isle kids, as well as the frustration from the horribly botched welcoming of said people. Reaching down he grabbed his semi inflated member at the root where it connected with his balls.

Slowly he pumped his hand up and down getting more blood to flow filling out to his full six inches. Grasping his now fully turgid flesh harder Ben sped up his strokes. On the upstroke he would take the time to swipe his thumb over the head of his uncircumcised cock. His hips started pushing forward as he slid his hand back down. Over and over again, each time speeding up. Being more adventurous now he use his palm to wipe the pre that he leaked and rub around his cock head, and then onto his dick. Even though it was immediately washed away by the water he was standing under he didn't care. He could feel the tightening of his scrotum and the tingling in his gut signaling that his jerk session was about to reach completion. At the peak of his high, right before he release his seed, he mind flashed to the image of Carlos, sucking on his chocolate covered thumb his mouth coated with the sweet itself, and Ben went over the edge. Holding his convulsing dick he shoot rope after rope of come onto the shower floor where they were washed down the drain.

Panting Ben came down from his orgasm. He let the water continue to run over his body and wash away the evidence of his act. When his breathing returned to normal he allowed himself to think about why his mind would flash to Carlos while he was taking care of himself. If he was being completely honest with himself, from his first meeting of the Isle schoolmates Carlos had stuck out to him. He seemed the most timid of the four, the one who was most conscious of the fact that they were in a new place with new people. He was also probably the most easily scared person Ben had met. He just invoked in Ben a feeling of someone who needed protection, who needed someone to look toward for guidance. Ben was convincing himself that he was only confusing his feelings toward Carlos with those of protection and that there couldn't be any other feeling for him, even if he thought he was cute and that those black and white shorts he wore were perfect on him.

Feeling the water temperature drop Ben turned off the water. He got out of the shower and toweled off, then wrapped the towel around his waist. He went to the sink to brush his teeth before he got dressed and left his room for the cafeteria. He met with Audrey there and smiled as best as he could when he saw her, though part of him couldn't help but think that it wasn't as bright as he used to smile at her. They ate breakfast and went off to their separate classes.

* * *

"Carlos get up or you're not gonna be able to get ready for class". Was all he heard as he moved away from the hand that was shaking him. Grumbling he turned onto his side as he asked "What time is it?".

"Dude it's already 7:00, you slept through your alarm and mine" Jay answered. "You barely have time to get ready for class, and if you rush you may be able to make it for a light breakfast" he said after going to his bed and grabbing his gear for class. "I'm gonna go ahead and get some grub myself, and I'll be seeing you later on C" was all he left behind as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Carlos rubbed his eyes as he got up. Looking at the clock that the school provided he could see that it was indeed past the time he had wanted to get up. He felt peeved as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to piss. Washing his hands, he grabbed for his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth. Taking some mousse he used it to style his hair, what it wasn't like his hair stayed up naturally. He applied deodorant and quickly went back into the room to get changed. Picking out a simple red shirt and black and white camouflage shorts, he opted to not wear his jacket but grabbed his tail. Carlos rarely went anywhere without it, it was one of the only things his mother had actually given him personally. Clipping it onto his belt he checked the time and rushed out of the room to the cafeteria. He grabbed a quick breakfast of toast and peanut butter, the salty part of the candy he ate the other day, with a cup of orange juice and ate it quickly before speeding off to his first class of the day.

Unlike his fellow companions, with maybe the exception of Evie, Carlos was actually really looking forward to starting classes here in Auradon. One of his favorite classes back in Dragon Hall was Weird Science taught by Yen Sid, who came to the Isle on King Beast's order. So he couldn't wait to take the actual class here in Auradon where they were constantly advancing in the sciences.

Stepping into the Chemistry classroom Carlos took a look around for an empty seat and found one in the back of the class. Sidestepping the others he took off in that direction and arrived at the seat just as the bell signaling the start of class rang. He sat down and took out his notebook as he looked forward to see the teacher, a feat somewhat difficult for him seeing as how he was younger and therefore shorter than his classmates. He noticed that his classmates were taking glances at him, and the majority of them weren't welcoming.

"Alright class, settle down." was how the teacher started class. "As you can see we have a new student with us starting today, Carlos if you would please stand up." he stared at the back of the class towards where I was as he spoke. Standing up Carlos face flushed in embarrassment and he felt his heartbeat speed up. He never liked being the center of attention in anything, in fact he preferred to fly under the radar for everything.

"Since we now have an odd number of students in our class would anyone be willing to include Carlos as a third lab partner for the remainder of the year." the teacher asked the whole class as Carlos stood there, feeling their eyes on him.

"As long as it's okay with my partner, I would like Carlos to be apart of our group." was a response after a full minute of silence. Turning to look at who had spoken up Carlos's eyes landed on Ben and a sense of relief flooded him. Even though he had only met him yesterday Ben was the nicest person Carlos knew, and seeing as how he was one of the few faces that he knew at this school it would be a big relief if he could be in a group with Ben.

"What do you say Prof, you okay with having him as our third lab partner?" Carlos saw Ben turn to look at someone who was seated in the middle of the front row. He was the shortest kid in class, excluding himself of course, with a rounder face and a seeming penchant for red, seeing as how it was the main color of his notebook, his backpack, even his calculator. He sorta reminded Carlos of Doug at first glance. The guy's response to Ben was a joking "Sure, hopefully he won't be missing as much as you have." Ben nodded back with a genuine smile and chuckle. Carlos took a seat as the rest of the class turned and faced forward.

"Well, now that that's settled let's break up into your lab groups and get started on the experiment of Enzymes in food reactions." the teacher told everyone as he passed out a direction sheet for said experiment.

Carlos took the sheet when it got to him and grabbed his stuff as he headed toward where Ben and the person identified as Prof was. Placing his things down Carlos spoke a quick thanks to Ben as he turned and extended his hand toward Prof, "I'm Carlos, Carlos De Vil." Prof shook his hand as well and introduced himself "I'm Prof, short for Professor and I'm Doc's son."

"Oh, so you're Doug's cousin then, you guys do have similar features." Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, all of the seven Dwarfs children have some characteristics in common for sure." Prof mention in a friendly way. Carlos relaxed as he found out that his new lab partners were friendly. As they read through the sheet for the experiment and started actually working on it Carlos's face had a full bloomed smile. Being in any kind of lab and doing any kind of experiment did that to him. He could just focus on what he had to do and what reactions would come of it, nothing outside of the experiment mattered and that was truly when Carlos was at his happiest. He was so caught up in it that he didn't notice the prince smile as he stared at Carlos, though thankfully no one else did either.

By the time the experiment was over, they had just enough time to clean up and pack up. The bell rang and thus Carlos and the rest of the class left to their other classes. For Carlos that was History, English, Proper Etiquette in Formal Situations, and Cultural Diversity of Auradon; which was the study of the different races and ethnicity that encompassed all of Auradon.

The history class Carlos found to be rather drool, mostly because it was only the hero's side of the stories that he grew up hearing back at the Isle. He knew that the victor's made the history books, but thought they would at least try to be more comprehensive in them. He thought wrong though. Etiquette was a disaster as he knew it would be, Carlos didn't care much for social graces that those but he would try just hard enough to skate by. By the end of CDA Carlos was thoroughly drained from having to sit in such class.

Thankfully it was lunchtime afterwards so he headed to the cafeteria to pick up some food. Of course he grabbed the chocolate dessert they were serving and headed outside to meet up with the rest of his friends. They discussed how each of their day's was going, and before lunch ended Mal reminded Carlos of what they were going to do that night with a "I hope you found something out about that museum."

Thankfully Carlos had found out some information by staying up late the night before. He also ended up asking Doug about it in his class after lunch. Fooled him by saying he was interested in seeing the cultural artifacts of Auradon that he had heard of from the adults stories about the Island. From Doug he reaffirmed the general layout of the museum as well as what exhibit could be found on what floor. The final bell of the school day rang and Carlos made it back to his room before the others. He restarted his laptop and sorted the info he got for their heist that night.

* * *

"Ben watch out!" he heard before getting beaned by one of the cannon. Falling down in the kill zone he was dazed for a while when someone came over. He was dressed in blue, white, and gold jersey and shorts with a knight helmet over two crossed sticks that also looked like swords. Underneath he had on shoulder pads, full arm sleeves with elbow pads, and a blue and white helmet shaped just like the logo on the jersey.

"Dude, are you alright?" Ben teammate asked. Judging from the voice and build Ben guessed that it was Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming and one of his friends. He lowered his hand and grabbed Ben's. Hauling him back to his feet Ben mumble a "Thanks" as he left the field to sit on the bench. Taking off his helmet he took a deep breath and tried to clear his head.

"Ben, you alright son" his coach asked as he sat down next to him. "Yeah coach, guess my mind is just elsewhere earlier." he answered as he looked up. "How is your head, any pain? Any trouble seeing?" he continued making sure that Ben was okay. Even if this was only a practice he had to make sure all of his players were okay any time they hit their head. "No, no pain coach, and my eyesight is okay, I don't feel any discomfort or dizziness, so don't worry coach." Ben went and answered what other questions he would of been asked by his coach.

"Okay then, I'm still going to insist that you go hit the showers now though." he said back to Ben. Ben of course could see where the coach was coming from and he agreed that it was probably for the best if he didn't get back onto the field. "So what is on your mind to have you so out of it? Must be big if the Captain of our Tourney team can't pay enough attention on the game." coach inquired of the soon to be king.

"It's just, I've been thinking about ways to get the student body to be more accepting of the new kids." 'One of them in particular' he thought to himself as he answer coach. "I'd have to be blind, deaf, and struck dumb to not see or hear how most of the kids in school are treating them."

"Well, you did expect it to take some time didn't you Ben."

"Yeah, but I didn't think the other students would be so cold toward them." Ben responded, thinking back to how his class today had reacted to Carlos as well as the looks they got during lunch. He was subtly checking in on them during the lunch period and saw how alienated they were from the rest of the school. "It seems that most of the school feels that it is they shouldn't even try and get to know them at all. They have their opinions of the new students set in stone just from who the parents of them are" Ben admitted to his coach with a defeated look on his face.

"Look Ben, it's only the first day that any real interaction between them has happened. It will take some time but I think that the new kids will be able to win people over. They just need a chance to show the other students what they are really made of" coach tried to cheer the prince up. "The question is how they are going to even get that chance" Ben sighed as he started to think of ways to involve the Isle kids with the rest of the school. "Well" coach started as he got an idea, "We do have some open spots on the tourney team don't we. I'll talk to Fairy Godmother and see about letting at least the guys try out tourney with the rest of us tomorrow after their Remedial Goodness 101 lesson." he finished.

"Really coach, you'd do that?" Ben asked hopefully. If they could interact in a team setting with the other students, then maybe Jay and Carlos would be able to show everyone that they could mesh with the rest of the school. "Yeah, why not. Besides they may even be what this team is missing." He nodded liking his idea more and more. "Thanks coach" Ben said as he smiled. He got up and went to the locker room, went and washed up, and left back to his room to finish his homework. He went down to dinner with Audrey and they had a nice walk together before going back to his room and bed. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"So what did you end up finding out Carlos?" Mal asked with an annoyed look on her face. Carlos knew that if he didn't get right down to business she would make me miserable for the rest of my life. "Well, it isn't much but I've got a general layout of the museum and some knowledge about its security system." he spoke quickly.

"On the tech side of things it's not so advanced that we will have to worry about it. There are security cameras monitoring the artifacts mostly as well as some triggers that will set off alarms if we are not careful. The real issues is the magic that is protecting the wand." Carlos continued. "I have no idea what kind of magic is protecting it, no one has an exact idea but Fairy Godmother. So there is that issue, but luckily I know that it's definitely on the third floor of the museum, past the Hall of Villains. So we don't have to waste our time checking each floor and can go directly there." He finished as he looked toward Mal. He hoped that what he found out would serve to ease Mal's malcontent with him.

"Good job, fur boy." she smirked as she saw the look of fear melt from his face with a sigh. "So you can do something about the security cameras right, wouldn't want anyone to see us on film now would we." she asked him. "Yeah, I just need to see the system and can set it on a loop for a while for sure. That is of course if we take out the security guard monitoring it." was his retort. "You just leave that to me, well me and my magic spell book that it is" Mal flashed a smirk as she held up the book her mother gave her before they set off toward Auradon.

"Well then, what are we waiting for. We have a wand to steal" Jay replied as he got pumped up. After all stealing was one of his talents. "Yeah, lets get going shall we" Mal voiced as she stood up and walked toward the door. She checked if the coast was clear and then lead all of them out into the halls and out of Auradon Prep. Sneaking out wasn't hard for the villainous foursome, they were most comfortable in the gloom of the night and being silent as they moved was easy cause it was a daily occurrence back on the Island. The only time people actually knew they were coming was when they wanted them to know.

Soon enough they arrived at the Museum of Cultural History, and went around back to the security station. Peaking in they saw the guard by the spinning wheel that Maleficent used to curse Audrey's mom to sleep for a hundred years. The guard had his back toward the monitoring the video cameras.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked Mal. "It's kinda Dorky." was Carlos's comment on it. They both shared a laugh while Mal retorted with "It's magic, it doesn't have to look scary. In fact the more innocuous it looks, the deadlier it can be". Opening her spell book she flipped through it looking for a spell that could use the spinning wheel to temporarily take out the guard. Finding one she spoke it "Magic spindle, do not linger, make my victim prick a finger."

They waited for a responsive action from the guard, all they got was him turning his chair and staring at the spinning wheel. "Impressive" was Jay sarcastic comeback. Carlos followed up with a equally as sarcastic "I got chills".

"Okay, you know what" Mal was disgruntled as they laughed at her lackluster spell. She quickly searched for another spell and found one on the next page. She started the incantation with "Prick a finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep". This time the guard actually got up off the chair, walked toward the spinning wheel and pricked his finger on it. Then he lay down and fell asleep right next to it. She smirked and giving the boys the side eye intoned "Not so dorky now huh". She then tried the door, only to find that it was locked.

Jay stepped up at this point and said "Stand back" as he stepped back getting ready to kick the door open. Mal not wanting to make too much noise instead looked through her spell book again and found as spell. She recited "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick" and the door did just that. Of course Jay was already in mid run to kick the door down when it did and was too late to stop himself from jump kicking at the now open door. He flew through the open and promptly fell, causing the others to laugh. Mal and Evie walked past him with Mal playfully kicking him while Carlos helped him up with a "Come on Jay". Jay was not to happy with his help and shoved him away, an action that caused Carlos to raise his hands in exasperation and say "I was just trying to help".

They walked past the guard, and Carlos went over to the system control panel. He quickly went about setting up a loop in the camera system so that their actions would not be recorded. The group then went on their way. Running up to flights of stairs to the third floor and ran by the Hall of Villains. There they all stopped and took in the ferocious wax statues of their parents in their prime. It was really a sight to behold that elicited responses from all of them. Evie had let out a "Mommy"; Jay a "Killer"; Carlos was reminded that his mother could be even crazier than she usually was and swore aloud that "I will never forget Mother's Day again"; and Mal was frozen staring at her own mother's statue.

They took a few minutes to stare at the other statues in the hall as well. "You ever notice how most villains will have something black about them, like their cloths?" Jay asked as he stared at the exhibit. Evie, the resident fashion diva answered him. "It's actually a psychological thing. Black is a color of power and mystery. Black is also a color that helps people ward off the outside world giving those who wear it a sense of comfort by protecting their emotion, and other people attribute black with rebelling against society so they would keep away from people who wear too much of it out of fear."

"So you could say that black is the color of evil" Carlos added his two cents into the conversation. They spent another few moments looking at the past glory of the villains they grew up around.

"Well the wands not here so let's bounce" Jay said bringing everyone out of their stupor as they set off. Or at least Carlos thought so until they did find the wand. Turns out Mal had stayed behind for some reason so Evie went running back to bring her along. Jay and Carlos waited for a minute till they heard footsteps approaching. they ran the the circular viewing platform and looked down at the wand. "I thought you said it was on the third floor Carlos" Mal ribbed him. "It seems that you have to go to the third floor in order to get to the staircase that leads down to the wand" was his comeback as he pointed out the gate behind which was the staircase leading down. Jay took the lead and opened the gate, and was first down the stairs.

They had gathered around rail guards keeping people from getting close to the exhibit. All of their breaths were coming short and they all had a look of excitement on their faces. Jay being the more negligent one of them all ducked under the guard and started reaching for the wand. He had thought the the light enshrouding it was only that, a light. Mal's warnings of "Jay don't! Wait no! No!" went unheard as Jay touched the light. It turned out that it was a magic force-field that had set off an unseen alarm. "A force-field and a siren!" Yelled Carlos. "That is just a little excessive" responded Jay as they all started to run for the exit; Mal leading them with a "Let's go".

They were lucky to not run into the Security guard that had awoken due to the noise of the alarm. As they went by the security station Carlos picked up the phone that was ringing. "Hello" he said to the person on the other line, deepening his voice. "Ah just give me one second, one second." he responded as he turned off the alarm and undid the loop on the security camera system. "Uh, yeah yeah, no false alarm." he told the person on the other end. "It was a malfunction in the LN714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Say hi to the misses." he spoke as he hung up the line.

"Carlos" Mal urgently said to get him to leave as well.

"You're welcome" is all he said as he ran out the doors closing them behind him.

"Way to go Jay, now we have to go to school again tomorrow" Mal yelled as they ran back to the school. Before they went back on school grounds they agreed to meet before breakfast to discuss what their future plans to get the wand would be. Once on school grounds they all quietly snuck back to their respective dorms. Carlos only had the energy to strip to his boxers and flop down onto his bed before he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The color of trust

Chapter 4: The color of trust, loyalty, and honesty

Waking up the next day was a miserable experience for Carlos. Not only did they come back late last night, but he realized that today was going to be the first day of remedial goodness class as well. He had gotten up before his alarm so Carlos disabled his alarm and went to shower. Halfway through he heard Jay's alarm go off so he hurried his morning routine and got out the bathroom. When he got dressed, a red a black checkerboard patterned button-up shirt with white cargo shorts, Jay started his shower so Carlos did a quick job of tidying up the room before the girls came over. Thankfully Jay was able to get changed before they heard a knock on their door.

"Morning losers" was Mal's ever so sarcastic greeting.

"Good morning guys" was Evie's.

"Good morning" both Jay and Carlos greeted at the same time.

"So let's get down to business, I want to get some grub before classes starts" Mal started off the conversation. "What are we going to do about getting Fairy Godmother's wand?" she asked us. "I am assuming we are all in agreement that we can't try to steal it from museum again" Evie stated. The other three agreed with her by shaking their heads. They all guessed that security would be even higher now after their failed attempt last night. "So what we have to do now is get the wand out of the museum. The only question is how" she finished.

We were all silent for a while contemplating the way to get the wand out of it's high security museum display. Sitting there thinking Carlos remembered one of the girls from his History class the other day. "What if we aren't the ones who get the wand out of the museum?" he asked the group. "What do you mean bro?" Jay asked him. "I mean what if we get someone else to get the wand for us. I think you guys have met someone who might be able to do that" he explained. The looks of confusion on the others faces prompted him to elaborate. "I'm talking about Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane. You know the girl who has short brown hair, wears a blue dress with a pink bow just like Fairy Godmother" a look of understanding passed grew on the others faces after Carlos finished talking.

You could almost see Mal's mind go into scheming overdrive once he mentioned Jane. "Yeah, yeah that could work" she said after. "All we have to do is find her fatal flaw, and then we could manipulate her into doing almost anything" her face told the rest of them she was going to seriously find out what Jane's weakness was.

"Good, so now that we have that figured out lets go and get some food cause I'm starving" Jay told us as he grabbed his bag. The rest of them also grabbed their backpacks and they all left to get some breakfast. While Mal continued to think of ways to get Jane to be friends with her, the rest of us where just casually talking. Carlos tried to take a strawberry from the bowl of them that Mal was hogging but was rewarded with a slap on the hand from her instead. 'Seriously, how obsessed with them is she that she still can react to me when she is that deep in thought' he thought as the others laughed at him. "Here Carlos, why don't you take this apple instead" Evie offered him a nice red apple. "As long as it's not poisoned" he joked with her as he took the offered fruit and bit into it. He faked falling into a spell induced sleep that got Jay roaring with laughter and Mal to chuckle, even Evie lightly nudged him as she giggled at his antics.

It was one of the things that only they could joke about with each other. They all finished breakfast quickly and went off their separate ways, knowing they would be meeting up later to take the only class all four of them had together. Throughout the day Carlos couldn't help but feel disappointed that he didn't have any other class with Ben that day. Ben was someone who was easy to get along with, and his kindness was really refreshing to Carlos. It didn't hurt that he was good looking and charming without trying to be.

Meanwhile Ben wasn't having a great day either. By lunch time the news that the Isle kids were going to be practicing after school with the tourney team had spread to the other students. They weren't as happy with the prospect as Ben had been. He was actually having to deal with Chad and Audrey right now about that very topic.

* * *

"What are you thinking Ben, letting _those_ people try out for our tourney team?" Chad had asked me for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. He had been trying his best to ignore him, but he couldn't now. Not with the tone he was taking when talking about Carlos and Jay. "They aren't _those_ people Chad, they are our fellow students and they have names. It's Jay and Carlos, and please don't forget it Chad" he said doing his best not to let anger affect his tone.

"I think what Chad is trying to say is how did you come up with the idea of the new kids trying out for the team? It is only the third day they are here and I'm sure they are still adjusting to the culture here in Auradon" Audrey stepped in to defend Chad and calm down Ben. Even though she was being completely serene Ben could tell that she wasn't any happier than Chad was for Jay and Carlos to be on the team. As the cheer leading captain he knew she wasn't to thrilled about the fact she might have to cheer for children of villain kids.

"That's the thing, it wasn't my idea. The coach was the one who had told me about them trying out for the team" he started after taking a deep breath to remain calm. "Not only that but he had cleared it with Fairy Godmother, so even if you don't want to have them try out they are going to" he looked them both in the eye showing that this was no longer up for discussion. "Now then, if you will both excuse me I'm going off to class now. I'll see you later at practice Chad" Ben got up with his half eaten lunch and left.

Once he was out of earshot Chad turned toward Audrey with a "What are we going to do about this?" She looked at him for a moment conflicted. On the one hand there was Ben and his want of the Isle kids fitting in with the rest of the school. On the other hand Audrey couldn't get past the fact that these were children of the greatest enemies Auradon's citizens ever faced. Audrey herself couldn't let go of the fact that one of them was the daughter of the person who had tried to kill her own mother, and it was only thanks to Merryweather that she was still alive and only cursed to sleep. Even though a part of her knew that the Isle kids weren't their parents, and they had about as much to do with it as she herself did the anger and sadness she saw in her family's eyes every time they told her the story stuck with her. She couldn't let a living reminder of her family's pain stay in Auradon.

"There isn't much we can do about it" she told Chad. "The only way we can conceivably make sure that they don't make the team is to make sure they do so bad the coach won't want them. That is going to be up to you and the other guys on the team" twirling her hair she looked in the direction that Ben had left. She had felt sorta bad but this was something she wasn't able to avoid.

"Yeah, that we can do" Chad nodded in agreement. While it wasn't everyone on the team who would blatantly act in order to keep the Isle kids off the team, he could get enough of them to follow his lead. "By the time we're done with them, they'll be so ashamed that they won't be able to look anyone in the eye for a week. Let alone think they could be able to fit in here" with a sneer on his face Chad got up and went off to the table that the tourney team usually ate at. Audrey saw some of the guys nod after Chad spoke to them. She got up and went to put her tray away, and went off to class herself.

There was a part of her that couldn't make peace with what she had just conspired with Chad to have done to the new kids. She knew that Chad, will being a charming, was also a big jerk. He had a reputation of being a player, and Audrey knew that he was as shallow as puddle most of the time. But she was in agreement with him this time so she was wishing him the best of luck.

* * *

"If someone hands you a crying baby do you, A) Curse it, B) Lock it up in a tower, C) Give it a bottle, or D) Carve out it's hearts?" Fairy Godmother was asking us. It was the end of the school day and we were in Remedial Goodness 101. I knew from the moment I heard about the class that it would be boring beyond belief. Although Fairy Godmother did make it more interesting by acting out the choices for answers.

I of course could tell right away what answer she was looking for, it didn't hurt that the other answers were things I would never do. Though I did disagree with her in the bottle thing, the baby could have needed a change of diaper or may just be needing human contact and affection. That last one I knew all too well.

I saw Evie raise her hand and ask "What was the second one?" Fairy Godmother could only shake her head. "Anyone else" she asked us, Jay looked slightly confused and I just kept my arms crossed, keeping me from having anything to do with this drivel. "Mal" Fairy Godmother noticed Mal drawing instead of paying attention so she had called on her.

"C" Mal answered as soon as she looked up. "Correct again" FG said with pride.

"You are on fire girl" I said genuinely praising her. I had thought Mal would have the most difficult time with this class what with her mother being the Mistress of Evil and all. "I just picked the one that doesn't sound like it would be any fun" she had said back to me. Our responses to her method were varied. I had let out an "Oh" of clarity, well Jay looked impressed with her method, and Evie said "That makes so much sense."

Just then Jane came into the Library where this remedial class was being held. She squealed in terror as she passed us and I couldn't help but scowl at her reaction to being near us. "Hello dear one" FG greeted her. "Sign off for earlier dismissal for the coronation" Jane told her mother as she turned back to stare at us. Girl was too afraid to have her back toward us for even a second and that pissed me off, and made me sad as well. I noticed Mal nudge Evie as she eyed Jane. Probably thinking up ways to get her to trust her enough to at least talk to her.

"Every, this here remembers my daughter Jane" Fairy Godmother introduced her to us, even though we had some classes with her and knew her name she had never officially introduced herself to us. "Mom" she said in hushed embarrassment. "It's okay dear. Jane this is everyone" FG was really trying to get us to feel like we belonged in Auradon. Besides Ben and a select few others, Fairy Godmother was one of the only people to make us feel welcomed at all. "Hi" she said to us with a look of absolute horror. As if just saying hi to us would make us curse her or something.

Before we could even greet her in return she spoke "That's okay, don't mind me, as you were" and shrieked as she ran passed us again. After that awkward moment FG started class again. Clearing her throat she said "You find a vile of poison, do you A) put it in the king's wine, B) paint it on an apple, or C) turn it into the proper authorities" she asked us again. I twinged in regret from my joke earlier today, I didn't expect for it to be brought up in this class, but relaxed when Evie laughed at it. This time all of us besides Mal raised our hands up high. Jay grabbed my hand and pulled it down. "Jay" FG called on him and he answered "C, you turn it over to the proper authorities".

"I was going to say that" I told him as I smacked him in the arm lightly. "Well, I answered it first" it responded. He then proceeding to grab my head and give me a noogie while repeating what he said again. He got me bent over the table with my arm held out at bay while he continued to do so. That is until we heard Fairy Godmother smack her pointer against the podium and say "Boys! I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field". I didn't like the sounds of that so I quickly tried to back out of it by saying "Oh no, that's okay. Whatever that is we're going to pass". Of course it did not end up working. She instead came up to our table with two bags of sports gear and uniforms in them. She handed them to us and then lead us to the locker room and told us where we could locate the tourney field. I had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

I had a very good feeling about this. Me and the rest of the team were on the field warming up when Jay and Carlos walked on. Chad had surprisingly walked over to them without anyone telling him to as I trotted up to greet them. Before I could say anything beside hello coach blew his whistle and yelled out "Jay, Ben, you're on offense. Chad you're defense. Taylor you're the shooter". I walked off to the other side of the field with Jay. Turning around to check on Carlos I saw him confused as to where to go and wander into the kill zone. I wasn't the only one though.

"Hey, Hey you. Put your helmet on and get out of the kill zone!" he yelled direction and Carlos. I held back a laugh at how cute he looked all lost and confused. "Get out and put it on, two hands" coach yelled some more as Carlos finally left the kill zone while simultaneously putting on his helmet. He blew his whistle to signify the start of practice. Right away I took the ball and downed one of the defenders while shooting the ball away from me. When I had turned around Jay was already ramming himself against one of the defender's shields and taking him down, part of me was glad to note that it was Chad. He ended up scooping up the ball after taking down the defense member who had ending up picking intercepting it from me.

When he got into the kill zone Taylor began to shoot. The way that Jay was dodging those shots was amazing, preternatural almost. He knocked down another defender as i ran alongside him further into the opposing half of the field. When he got to the last defender before the goal it turned out to be Carlos.

"Jay, Jay it's me, it's Carlos" he yelled in a panic. "Wait, stop Jay stop" he yelled as he threw his stick at Jay panicking even more. I was glad that I had the helmet on to hide the look of endearment I had due to how Carlos acted. He was just so innocent that his reaction made Ben find him adorable. Shaking his head as Carlos finally got down on the ground while using his shield to defend against Jay, I watched as Jay used him as a springboard and launched himself into the air. I went for the ball but so did Jay. He ended up Taking me down as well, but he did pick up the ball and make the shot past the goalie.

As I was getting up I happened to notice Audrey and the rest of the cheerleaders nearby. While the rest of the team was practicing I saw how she seemed really upset at how well Jay seemed to be doing for his first time. I happened to also see her look at Chad with a look of disappointment before turning away and getting back to cheer practice. Jay happened to take this time to also do a victory dance after scaring away the goalie. Coach blew his whistle again and called out to him "You, get over here."

"What do you call that" coach asked Jay as we all walked over to gather up to where they were. I was behind Carlos as we walked up. "Nice first try Carlos" I told him as we walked up. "Yeah, sure" he said sounding dejected. I patted him on his shoulder to try to cheer him up. "I call that raw talent" coach continued his sentence with a wide grin on his face when most of the team was gathered. "Come find me later and I'll show you something you haven't seen before, it's called a rule book" he told Jay as he turned to Carlos. "You've ever thought about band" he asked him seriously. Carlos let out a laugh of disappointment while Jay chuckled for real.

"I'll work with him Coach" I stepped in before Carlos could get to dejected. "Alright" coach agreed, turning to the rest of the team "Let's run that again" he blew his whistle. I noticed the look of anger on Chad face when Jay turned around and faced him. I didn't like it but let it slide seeing as how Jay had just embarrassed him on the field.

I wish I could say the rest of practice went well. As we continued our scrimmage it became more and more obvious to me that some of the team was targeting Carlos. It seemed that they all knew that Jay's being on the team was something that couldn't be undone so they were doing there best to keep Carlos off. As for how I came about this conclusion it was from how no matter where Carlos was located on the field, the other defenders wouldn't support him at all, in fact they ignored him. As for the other people on offense, beside me and Jay the rest seemed to go after Carlos, even when he wasn't really in their way toward the goal at all.

It got my blood boiling that they would so brazenly act this way, and it seemed coach felt the same. He had to blow his whistle at least five times in forty additional minutes of practice we had just to tell defense to work as a team. The only good thing to note was that as practice went on Carlos got more aggressive as well. By the end of it he was using his smaller height to get under the offensive players that went after him and topple them over. That got coach to at least see that he had potential.

* * *

By the end of practice Audrey was upset to say the least. She couldn't believe that Jay had taken to tourney so well. She was even more furious that Ben had offered to use up his precious free time to work with that runt of a villain Carlos. That was time the two of them should have been spending together, working out what she would be wearing to his coronation. While most of the team including Ben, Jay, and Carlos went back into the locker room to shower and change Chad ended up coming to Audrey and the cheerleaders. He flirted with a couple of them to cover up the fact that he was actually here to talk to her.

"Well, that didn't work out now did it Chad" she said to him after the other girls left to pack up their stuff. She puffed out her cheeks in anger before sighing. "You're not the only one mad about it Audrey. They are on our team now, and while that De Vil kid might only be a bench warming you can be sure that coach is going to put that brute Jay in" the Charming answered in a low voice. It was clear to anyone watching that Chad was not happy in the least bit with his new teammates. Both of them sighed before looking at each other in defeat.

"Well, there is nothing more we can do now so we might as well just make the best of a bad situation" Audrey told him. "Also, next time don't make it so evident that you guys are going after someone. Everyone could tell that a group of you were targeting the youngest villain child" was her parting remark as she turned around and packed up. Chad took this as his own cue and left the field for the locker room. He was actually the last one to get cleaned up and leave so he had to make sure everything was locked up.

* * *

Carlos was exhausted both physically as well as mentally. He went back to the room he shared with Jay without going to get dinner with the other three Isle kids. That tourney practice was killer. Not only did he have to play a game he knew nothing about, he was also surrounded by people that he didn't know or trust. The coach didn't see much in him and the look on his face when he asked Carlos about the band was one that he was all too familiar with. It was a look of disappointment, one that his mother wore as often as her look of anger. That really got to Carlos, knowing that he was somehow letting this complete stranger down hurt him. He had tried his best to play it off and not let it show so as to save face. Although Ben stepping up to his defense and promise to help him made his heart beat quicken. The fact that the prince would take his own time to help Carlos was something that not even his mother had ever done for it. It was just another plus for Carlos to add to Ben's list of great traits.

It was also another reason for Carlos to let himself feel attracted to Ben. He had to be careful around the king to be. He couldn't let it be known that he, Carlos De Vil, was attracted not to girls but to guys. This was his one secret that he held in his heart from everyone. Even dearer was this to him than his experiments to breach the doom covering the Isle of the Lost to get TV and internet signals. He hadn't even told Evie, the one person that Carlos could consider his best friend. He was terrified at the reactions he would get from other people, as well as the rejection. He didn't know if he could handle any more of that.

Shaking his head to get rid of the melancholy that he had brought upon himself Carlos again thought back to tourney practice. It became evident from the second drill onward that he was being picked on by the team. He wasn't being helped by any of the other defenders, and some of the offensive players went out of their way to get to him and down him. By the end he had gotten so fed up he was using his small physique to get under their centers of gravity and get the to topple over his shield. Letting the anger flow through him he vowed that he was going to get better, if for no other reason than to get under the small groups skin. Stripping down he grabbed a towel and went to shower again, this time not to get clean but to cool his head. He grabbed another pair of underwear and a tank top, and lay down on his bed. He let his mind wander until Jay came back. He had snagged a pear for Carlos to eat, which he did as they both ended up doing their homework and turning in for the night.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is the fourth installment of my story. If any of you know the movie we are now a little more than a quarter of the way through it. Anyone guesses as to what color the title is about, and whom it is about feel free to pm or review with an answer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hope, Happiness, and Logic

Chapter 5: Hope, happiness and… logic?

 **Hey guys, sorry for the delay in releasing this. RL stuff and writer's block got in the way. This chapter is gonna be about the other three descendants so no Benlos action here. Also, shadow cat and immahater, you were both right that I was talking about blue, a little obvious. But the character it was about was actually Fairy Godmother, though Ben is also a character for whom blue is part of the non verbalized characteristic so nice guess.**

* * *

The day after his first tourney practice was pretty neutral for Carlos. Ben was doing his best during first period to cheer him up and promised that the Saturday coming up would be their personal one on one training time. That had at least given him something to look forward to and get him through the week.

Meanwhile Jay was having mixed reactions from the student body. On the one hand most of his tourney teammates were giving him a wide breath. They weren't impressed by how he had acted on the field, and a part of them were jealous of his natural ability and how quickly he took to the game. Some of his team though did welcome him and were at least cordial, but not overly friendly.

It seemed that gossip traveled as fast in Auradon Prep as it did in Dragon Hall. He was even getting welcoming gazes from other students he didn't even notice before. It gave him a weird feeling that he hadn't had before. It was almost like he had started to find a place for himself in Auradon, something he didn't have even back on the Isle. It seemed that being able to help out the team and school was actually helping him out. It was something he never thought before.

It was one meeting in particular that started Jay in thinking that living in the USA wouldn't be horrible. It was after school and tourney practice. Jay had decided that he wanted to explore the grounds more so he went on a walk. He didn't have a location in mind so he was aimlessly walking. He actually had ended up in the forest surrounding the school. It was while walking around there that he heard noises that weren't from woodland creatures. Being the probing person he was he snuck through the brush as quietly as possible, making sure he didn't do something as amateurish as breaking a twig or rustling the branches near he looked up over the brush when he got near the source of the sound's he was hearing.

What he found was a girl about 5'7, a bob haircut, wearing pasted the knee length shorts and a form fitting top. She had taped up her knuckles and shins and was wearing thin gloves over her fists. What she was doing was repeatedly punching and alternatively kicking a wooden log. It was clear from the wear and tear of the log that this wasn't the first time that she done this. He stood there entranced by the sight. The way she moved was enchanting to him. He watched as the muscles in her extending hand flexed with explosive power, then relaxed slightly as she went back into a ready position. Watched as she twisted her upper body lending the force downward towards her hips, then even further down into her thighs and calves as she lifted her leg and kicked out toward the log as if she were kicking through it.

Jay unconsciously let out a whistle of appreciation as he exited the brush and stood up. The young woman who was in the middle of training turned around quickly as she got into stance that was ready to attack or defend herself. "Who are you?"

"Woah, easy there tiger. I mean no harm." Jay raised his arms in a non threatening way. "That doesn't answer my question" the other said not letting her guard down at all. She took time to get a look at her might be assailant. "I'm Jay, one of the new guys here in Auradon Prep. I sorry if I scared you." he said in response. Once he introduced himself to her she eased her guard somewhat and stood up straight herself. "Oh, you're one of the people who came from the Isle of the Lost right?"

"Yeah. Jay son of Jafar. And you are?" he raised his eyebrow in question after introducing himself. "Lonnie, daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang."

"Ah, well that explains the whole training in the woods thing then" he joked. "You're mom is one of the more well known heroines on the island." Jay said, trying to get a conversation with her started. "Is she now?" Lonnie questioned.

"Yeah cause unlike, say Aurora or Snow White, you're mom was one tough chick. Shan Yu's kid Ro always complains about his dad not shutting up about you defeating him."

"Yeah well, that doesn't change the fact that you snuck up on me. Now give me one reason I shouldn't pound you for that?"

"Cause I'm to good looking?" was Jay's response as he backed a step away from Lonnie. She cocked her eyebrow before stepping forward. The look in Jay's eyes turning from playful to serious. He was used to getting away quickly from pursuers after stealing something from someone, so he was getting ready to run in case things did turn bad. Before Lonnie got any closer she doubled over laughing.

"You...you should have seen the look on your face" she finally stopped laughing and said through gasps. Lonnie got up and looked Jay in the eye. "You totally believed I was going to kick your ass." "I did not" Jay said trying to play it cool. "You so did, the look on your face said you were gonna bolt if I got any closer to you."

"Yeah well, who pretends they are gonna beat down somebody as a joke?" he asked, trying to keep his embarrassment at falling for Lonnie's ruse away from the conversation. "I am sorry man, but I just thought you being from the Isle you'd get a laugh out of a prank like that. I didn't mean anything by it, honest." she told him.

"Besides who sneaks up on someone in the middle of the woods huh?" she questioned back. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I just heard some noise and got curious about what was going on. The whole sneaking thing is just something that's sorta ingrained into me."

"I'll overlook that if you overlook the joke I just played on you. Deal?" she asked him. "Deal" Jay responded with a nod. The two stood there looking at each other like two oafs before Jay decided to ask something that was on his mind. "So why exactly are you out here practicing. I'm pretty sure they have martial arts equipment back at school for people to use? At the very least they should have a punching bag or something."

"I'm out here cause I don't want anyone to know."

"But why, I mean I thought with your family background people would sorta expect it from you?"

"Yeah, and that's why I don't practice at school. It's already bad enough some of the guys at school avoid me out of fear, but if the other girls found out that I actually did like fighting like my mom I'd be a social outcast." Lonnie said dejectedly. "Why?" Jay said, not understanding how that would work. "Cause it's something they expect villains to enjoy. It's 'unladylike' and people who enjoy it must be 'brutes', or so the thinking around here goes." Lonnie explained.

"They just don't get that it is more than just violence. Martial arts is about self discipline and is actually makes you more empathetic to those around you. I mean you have to be able to tell when people mean you harm or not and so it really lets you be more in touch with body language than most believe." she continued. Her eyes became more expressive as she talked. "Well, I don't know about all that, but I can tell you for certain you are nothing like a villain." Jay said consoling her.

"Heh, thanks" was all he got in response.

After that they talked for a while, while walking around the forest. When they got to the edge of the forest, where it met the tourney field Jay started to walk away from Lonnie. "We wouldn't want anyone to think you're getting chummy with a villain" was all he told her. Lonnie hesitated for a moment before she walked besides him. "I don't see any villain here."

And so the two of them walked back on campus side by side. When they got to the dorm building itself Lonnie ran ahead "I've got homework I need to finish, but maybe I'll see you around Jay" she said as she turned around. "Yeah, maybe" was all Jay could think to say as she went off to her dorm. His whole interaction with Lonnie was something that Jay was not used to. His head was buzzing with thoughts about what had just happened as he almost zombie like headed back to his and Carlos's dorm.

* * *

Mal was doing slightly better in her first week than she thought she would be. After watching Jane's interactions with the other students she was able to tell that she had a lot of self confidence issues. That was something Mal would be able work with. As she continued to scheme ways in which to manipulate Jane without it being obvious that that was what she was doing her week went on. One day, during passing period she heard a laugh she knew and she felt was obnoxious. It was Ben, Audrey, and Chad Charming. The three of them came out of a class as Carlos and Evie were talking to her at her locker. She heard the laughing stop and the Charming not so charmingly say "Those kids are trouble" as he pointed to them. Carlos took that as a sign to leave so he did. Evie followed suite with a "Bye Mal" and walked off herself. Male said her farewell as well as she turned to her locker and grabbed her mother's spell book. She caught Ben telling Chad off nicely, as was his way, by telling the Charming "Come on Chad, give them a chance." The prissy pink princess Audrey was defending Chad in this disagreement.

She not so princess like told Ben "No offense Bennie Bear, you're just too trusting." to which Ben shook his head in disagreement. "Look' I know your mom feel in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince, but with my mom the evil fairy was just the evil fairy." she finished all smiles, as if she wasn't telling him she had no trust in him being able to tell if someone was really evil. Audrey then whispered so as not to be head as she looked at Mal "That girls mother."

Ben only responded by telling them "I think you're wrong about them." He turned away as Audrey sighed exasperated at Ben's stand on this issue. "I'll see you later" he told them both as he walked toward Mal and her locker. Audrey pulled down her sunglasses and left as Chad stared between the both of them not knowing how to get Ben to see that they were right. He finally went off with Audrey as well.

Mal, who happened to overhear the whole conversation, closed her locker as Ben approached. "Hey" he told her as he leaned against the locker next to her's. "Hey" Mal said in response. "How's your first week?" he asked her really wanting to know. "Super" Mal responded in a slightly sarcastic tone. Honestly her first week was going better than she thought. At least she tried to make herself believe so. Everyone here avoided her as much as possible and that made her feel like she could live up to her mother's expectations of evil. Although a small part of her was feeling isolated and didn't like that, she rationalized that feeling away with it not mattering once the villain's got off the Isle.

"You should really think about taking this talent off the lockers and into an art class. I could ah sign you up." Ben proposed to her. Mal could tell he was trying to make a connection with and she could appreciate the effort he was putting in in getting to know them. "What do you think?" he asked as Jane came walking by, stifling a screech of terror as she did. Mal watched he walk off as she turned toward Ben again. She told him "Way to take all the fun out of it". He huffed in an almost laugh as she smiled and walked away. She was gonna take this opportunity to talk to Jane when both of them would be alone.

It turned out Jane had went to the restroom so Mal followed her. She found Jane touching herself up in the mirror. "Hi, it's Jane right. I've always loved that name, Jane." Mal said as she approached the other young lady. She kept her distance though cause Jane's face was fraught with fear. "That's cool" she said turning to leave.

"Don't go" Mal reflexively yelled as she reached out her hand. Jane froze in fright. Mal pulled back her hand and made a dejected face as she continued talking "I guess I was just hoping to make a friend."

"You probably have all the friends you need though huh?"

"Hardly" Jane spoke, for the first time not full of fear but with some understanding.

"Really, what with your mom being Fairy Godmother and Headmistress. Not to mention your own um...personality" Mal questioned her, her voiced faking disbelief.

"I'd rather be pretty" Jane said honestly. "You've got great hair!" she said complementing Mal. That was the opening Mal needed, and her compliment on her hair gave her an idea which showed on her face. "You know what, I have just the thing for that." She reaching into her bag and took out the spell book. Jane's face became somewhat scared again seeing it. Flipping through the pages Mal landing on the one she was looking for "Ah here. Beware forswear, replace the old with brand new hair." She spoke the charm and motioned her pointing hand left, right, up, down and finally up again. Jane's Hair magically changed from a bob into longer, curlier, more full bodied hair.

"Wow, you almost don't notice your...other features anymore." Mal said as she joined Jane by the mirror looking at her magics handiwork.

Mal and Jane turned to look at each other and Jane excitedly tapped Mal's spell book pleading "Do my nose."

"Oh, I can't." Mal shot down her request. "You know I've been practicing but I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom, with her wand."

Mal was planting the idea into Jane that her mother's wand was something they both would need. "I mean one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted." She smiled as she said all this.

"She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes that real magic is in the books, and not the spellbooks, regular books with history and stuff." Jane told her dispirited.

"What a rip" Mal snorted.

"Yeah"

"You know she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you" she continued to twist words and her own inflection to get Jane to think she was looking out for the girl. "Well of course she does. It's just you know, tough love. Work on the inside not the outside." Jane's face fell as she finished speaking.

"That's the face" Mal yelled startling Jane. "Yeah, and then look as if your heart is about to break."

Jane's look of confusion prompted Mal to play out the scene for her. "Oh mother, I just don't understand why you can't be look beautiful too." That got her to see where Mal was going.

"You think it would work" she said getting her hopes up. "Yeah, hah. I mean that's what old Cindy did right, and your mom bibbidi bobbidi booed the living daylights out of her." Jane laughed at that. "And hey, if your mom does decided to break out the old wand invite me." Mal smiled

"If I can convince mom, you're so there" Jane smiled back excited. "Yay" Mal clapped. "Bye" Jane told her as she grabbed her bag and left the restroom. Mal's smile turned more sinister as she thought that step one of 'befriending' Jane had gone off well. She really patted herself on the back for putting the thought of getting the wand into her mind so soon after really talking to her. As she herself left the restroom she continued to think of ways to make her plan of getting the wand pan out.

* * *

Evie's week was going in a direction she didn't expect as well. Just like her three friends she ended up in classes that the others weren't a part of. Her chemistry class was one of them. Thankfully it was her last class of the day, and she also ended up sharing it with a familiar face. Doug and her seemed to share an interesting string of fate, considering that he was the son of a Dwarf who hid Snow White, and she was the daughter of the Evil Queen who they ended up chasing to her death before she was reborn trapped on the Isle.

On the first day of classes she ended up in chem class with Chad Charming as well. Before they had any sort of interaction she thought he looked good looking and charming. It wasn't till the end of the week though that she acted on her feelings. While their teacher Mr. Deley was busy at the board she asked Doug, who she sat next to on purpose, "Any chance he's in line for a throne, anywhere in line?" as she dreamily looked at the boy in a letterman tourney jacket.

"Chad, Prince Charming Jr., Cinderella's son." Evie's face lite up when she heard who his parents were. Noticing this Doug tried to dissuade her pursuit of Chad "He inherited the charm, but not a lot there there, know what I mean?" They both stared at Chad as he stared off into space.

"Looks like there there to me" she spoke dreamily herself.

At this moment Mr. Deley had turned around from the chalkboard and called her out for spacing out. "Evie, perhaps this is just review for you so tell me what is the average atomic weight for silver?"

"Atomic weight. Well not very much, I mean it's an atom right" she jokingly answered. Mr. Deley did not find it as amusing as Chad did and motioned for Evie to come up to the chalkboard. She secretly grabbed what was now her magic mirror and walked up to the board. Taking the chalk Mr Deley handed her she place the hand holding her magic mirror discretely in a way so she could see it and asked out loud "How do I find the average atomic weight of Silver."

She made it seem like she was only thinking out loud while the mirror heard her question and showed her the answer. Looking at it she continued speaking out loud "That would be (106.905 x .5200) + 108.905 x .4800, which Mr. Deley would give us 107.9 amu." she copied from her magic mirror.

"I forget always a mistake to underestimate.." Mr. Deley started to say "A villain" Evie finished his sentence for him. "Don't make it again" she tossed the chalk back at him and then went back to her seat. She grabbed the note Chad handed her as she did and read it when she got back to her seat. It told her to meet him under the bleachers at 3, and after reading the note she just smiled and stared at him for the rest of class. Doug was unhappy about the apparent mutual attraction between the two of them. Mostly cause he knew what Chad was really like.

Evie of course did end up meeting Chad under the bleachers. The first thing he did was lay on the Charming charm.

"Is everybody at home as pretty as you?"

"I like to think I'm the fairest of them all."

They both just smiled at each other. Almost immediately Evie thought of her mother and asked what would be an important question to EQ "How many rooms in your castle?"

"Oh too many to count." Chad told her in earnest. They laughed again and Evie got closer to Chad.

"You really nailed that Chemistry problem today, you're going to have all the nerds in love with you." he said, getting to what he actually called her out here for.

"I'm not that smart" Evie started, trying to dumb herself down. "Oh come on" Chad said not buying it.

"No really I'm not, but I'm really good at sewing, cooking, and cleaning. You know like your mother Cinderella, without the ratty dress." Evie tried to convince Chad. She was falling back on what her mother told her would help her land a guy. To prove her point she pulled out her magic mirror from her makeup case.

"See this, if I ask it where something is it tells me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." she told him. Not wasting time he grabbed her mirror and holding it up to his mouth he asked it "Where's my cell phone?" and then held it to his ear waiting for a response. "It won't work for you silly" she shook his arm as she told him.

"No biggie, my dad will just get me a new one." he said as he lowered his hand.

"Prince Charming."

"Yeah"

"Cinderella"

"Yeah"

They were both getting closer to each other. Grasping hands at this moment. "Fairy Godmother" Evie said. That one threw Chad slightly. "Hey, I heard her wand is in some old boring museum. Do they always leave it there?" she asked him, throwing Chad even more off his game. He decided to ignore her question and instead pretended to lean in for a kiss. When she closed her eyes to accept the kiss he let go of her hands and turned away.

"I would really like to talk but I'm just so swamped." Chad told her as he grabbed the bleacher to support himself. "Unless" he turned around as if he got a brilliant idea. "Unless" Evie echoed waiting to hear it. "If you could knock out all my homework along with your's, maybe we could get together sometime. Hang" he smiled again using his charm to get his way once again.

"Okay" Evie agreed and grabbed Charming's backpack. "Thanks babe" Chad winked as he gave her his bag and walked away. As soon as chad was gone from earshot Doug ending up popping up on the Bleachers.

"I couldn't help but overhear…" he scared Evie out of her daze as she interrupted him by asking "Are you stalking me?"

"Technically, yes" he said. To keep her from getting too mad he continued his conversation "I too have a fascination with Fairy Godmother's wand." Doug slid through the bleachers to join Evie under them. "Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes." His voice went squeaky at the end after asking Evie to sit next to him at the biggest event in their lives so far. Evie let her anger at Doug go quickly as she heard what he said. Smiling she got closer to him and asked "Are you saying it is going to be used in the coronation?"

"Yes, and asking you out" was his response as he got a little more confident from her not outright rejecting him. She only smiled at him and walked away. This was big news and she had to tell the others as soon as possible. Which was going to be difficult cause they all had different things going on and couldn't meet up anytime soon. Though this would help led them to a plan B in case Mal couldn't get Jane to get the wand.

* * *

 **Well now, hopefully this can ease any ill feelings from the long time between updates. I can tell you the next chapter is one I've been waiting to write since I first saw the movie. I'm pretty sure you all know what scene is going to be the major role in it. For anyone following both of my stories I'll hopefully be updating the other one sometime today as well but no hard promises. As always, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
